


Were you always this cute? Or did you have to work at it?

by dreamingwithyu



Series: Pick Up Lines [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After heat, Alpha Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, mentions of heats, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingwithyu/pseuds/dreamingwithyu
Summary: Heats are great. But also quite exhausting. And Sicheng would be a jerk if he denied Yuta being pampered once it is over.





	Were you always this cute? Or did you have to work at it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I did it. I posted everything I wanted to post. All three things. (Yesterday wasn't related to this series but you can still check it out if you want. It's a Yutae story called Enter Sandman XD) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new part!

As glorious as the idea of a heat seemed to sound to a ton of people the real deal wasn’t that amazing. For both omega and alpha. Of course, Sicheng loved Yuta. And he basically wanted the small omega underneath him 24/7. How could he not? Yuta looked amazing and breath-taking and also loved wearing his jeans tight enough for Sicheng to wonder whether or not they would need a scissor to cut him out at night and they looked way to good on him. But four days of constant fucking with little sleep and food were exhausting. For both of them. How Yuta was able to go through all of this while feeling all the other symptoms was beyond him. Usually alphas had a better stamina and more strength so he had some energy left in his body, however his mate wasn’t. 

So, Sicheng never even though of complaining when the smaller asked to be carried around, babied and fed, because in his opinion Yuta deserved a whole kingdom to his feet. He honestly didn’t know how the younger survived the past few days and was still able to hold his eyes open. If he would be in the youngers position he would’ve probably fallen asleep two days ago. And honestly Yuta didn’t look to healthy right now. He was paler than usual, giant dark circles under his eyes and it seemed like he had a hard time moving   
just a finger (to be fair, the alpha most likely looked like shit too). 

“Baby, we need to wash up.” They really needed to. They haven’t showered or bathed since Yutas heat started and both of them were sweaty and had dried cum all over them (and in Yuta’s case also inside of him). They really needed to take a bath. He also wanted to clean out Yuta, so the younger could sleep peacefully later without feeling sticky. And it would help him relax and calm down after the past days. 

“Carry me?” The omega pushed his arms up weakly, looking like a child. With a little pride Sicheng noticed how Yutas voice was hoarse and scratchy when he spoke. That was his doing. Maybe the heat had its part in that too, but he claimed the majority of it to himself. 

“Sure.” Sicheng wrapped one arm around Yutas waist so he could help him sit up, before pushing the other arm under the omegas butt and lifting him up, so he was facing him and his legs were hanging down by the alphas sides. Yuta was boneless in his arms. The smaller was barely able to hold onto Sicheng’s shoulders as he got carried into the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet while he let water run into the bathtub and picked up both of their shampoo, conditioner and shower gel from the shower and brought them to the tub. He also lit up a few candles he had in his bathroom just because he knew Yuta liked it like this. And searched through a few baskets to find a bath bomb that would make Yuta feel all nice and cosy. Once all of this was finished, he tested the water temperature before helping Yuta to get in and sliding in behind the omega.

Yuta managed to raise his hands and splash the water a little, giggling softly to himself. Sicheng found out after their mating that Yuta turned into a bit of an overgrown child once a certain state of being tired was reached (which only happened in relation to heats). And it was pretty cute. 

“You did really good, baby.” Sicheng mumbled into his ear while reaching out for the bottle filled with the omegas shampoo. “So good, baby.” Both of their hair was greasy and sweaty. It needed multiple times of shampooing before all of it was out of the youngers hair. After he had finished cleaning his omega fully (his scent had now mixed with the citrusy scent of his shower gel), he made sure to get himself cleaned fully to, before getting out and picking up towels for Yuta and himself. He helped his omega get out of the tub before wrapping the small boy in the bigger one. Yutas eyes were close to falling shut while Sicheng dried both of them off and helped the omega into a pair of boxers and one of the alphas hoodies. It was slightly too big for him which made for an even more adorable sight. 

“Wanna sleep.” Yuta slurred while Sicheng was carrying him towards the living room. He knew Yuta wanted to do so but he needed to get some food into the smaller before he could allow him to sleep. 

“How about we order some food to eat first and watch a movie?” He suggested. “I’m sure you are hungry.” The alpha felt Yuta nodding against his shoulders and a bright smile spread on his shoulders. His mate was adorable on a daily basis and also cuddly most of the time but after his heat had gone it seemed to intensify. And Sicheng wouldn’t complain. He loved cuddling with Yuta. The omega was soft and warm and it gave him the feeling that he could protect the small male from everything in this world. And just like Yuta loved the feeling of being protected (even though he was able to defend himself) he loved the feeling of protecting him. Also, Yuta felt like home and safety which helped him calm down a lot whenever he felt stressed. 

“Want something with fries.” It wouldn’t matter what the younger wanted, his alpha would try and find a way to get it. Yuta had earned it. And if he wanted fries, Sicheng would make sure he would get them. 

“Okay, baby.” He kissed the youngers cheek before opening the app on his phone and ordering fries and chicken nuggets along with something to drink for them. Sicheng would’ve loved to cook for the small tired bean in his arms but his fridge was empty. Except for an apple, a chocolate bar and some BBQ sauce there was nothing left in there. He made a note to go grocery shopping as soon as he could and then cook for Yuta. 

“What would you like to watch?” He knew Yuta wasn’t a fan of scary movies (he would only watch those with a human antagonist those with supernatural ones were too much for the omega since he couldn’t explain himself things that happened) and they were too tired to watch anything with a deep meaning. Knowing Yuta, they would probably end up watching Bambi. Which he didn’t mind because the deer always kind of reminded him of Yuta. 

He was right. Yuta lifted his head and requested the movie before letting it drop onto the alphas shoulder again. Cutie. He pressed a kiss onto Yutas still moist, messy hair before stetting him down on the couch so he could set up everything. When he turned back to his mate, the younger had curled himself up on the couch, snuggled into a giant grey blanket. His eyes were only half opened and he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. Sicheng cooed at that sight. 

 

Minutes later, his head was leaning against the couch’s armrest, while Yuta was laying down on top of him. One of the omegas hands held onto his shirt loosely and while the other clutched onto the blanket the alpha had covered both of them with. Yuta looked all soft and adorable like this. His favourite time with Yuta. Cuddling and watching movies. And eating. Hopefully soon. He had heard Yutas stomach growl at least three times now. Even though the other had said he wasn’t hungry. What a lie. 

The doorbell interrupted his little moment of peace, making him groan annoyed. Of course, he was happy that their food had finally arrived but it meant that he had to get up and leave Yuta. 

“Careful, baby.” He gently lifted Yuta up. “I need to get that.” A whine left Yutas mouth while the alpha positioned him on the coach. He couldn’t help but smile. Still, another ring disturbed him. 

“Food’s here.” He couldn’t even be bothered to take it out of the little cardboard boxes. He was hungry and he knew Yuta was too so it wasn’t important to put it on plates.   
“Open up, babe.” He held out a nugget towards Yuta, who completely missed what he said and took it into both of his hands, taking small bites off of it. Sicheng couldn’t help it at that point. It was way to adorable for him not to grin widely. 

“Yuta?” He had started wondering about a thing. “Were you always this cute or did you have to work on it?” Yuta looked like he was thinking for a moment, the nugget still in both of his hands. He was positively fucked out because under normal conditions Sicheng would’ve gotten smacked for this one. Now Yuta didn’t seem to care to much about him using another pick up line on him. 

“Born like this.” He said before giggling happily to himself. Sicheng grinned, before leaning forwards to kiss Yuta gently. He liked being with Yuta during the omegas heat but taking care of him afterwards was amazing too. 

“Was it good?” He asked carefully while handing the omega another nugget. 

“Food or sex?”

“You’re still eating.” He reminded him. “I was talking about the sex.” He always was a little insecure afterwards, especially after heats. He really wanted Yuta to enjoy it, but during heats the smaller often got so submissive he didn’t tell him when he didn’t like something. He had found out about one or two things Yuta hadn’t enjoyed only after his heat subsided before and he didn’t like the idea of that happening more often. 

“Was really good.” Yuta munched on the new nugget slowly. “I liked the blindfold. Made everything feel more intense. More tingles.” Sicheng smiled and took a bite of his own. 

“I liked the blindfold too.” He responded gently. “Want another one?” Yuta had finished his second nugget and Sicheng was committed to make him eat some more. 

“Can I have sauce too, please.” 

“Of course.” He carefully dipped to piece of chicken into the little sauce container and then held it out for Yuta, his other hand underneath it so nothing would drip onto the carpet or the couch. “Here comes the airplane.” And Yuta scrunched his nose. Really cutely. 

“I’m not a baby.” Well on any other day Yuta was a babe, right. But right now, he was so small and cute and tired. His little baby. He had wrapped a blanket around himself and was sitting cross-legged on the couch. 

Even tough he protested, Yuta still opened his mouth and took a bite of the nugget. Sicheng just knew he liked being pampered. Especially when he was tired and worn out like right now. And Sicheng loved pampering him so it was great for both them. And right now, Yuta really deserved to be pampered and to be cared for. 

They ate in silence for a while. Only bickering a little every few minutes and whenever one of them (mostly Yuta) needed something. Sicheng had a hard time focusing on the movie. Because Yuta was a little distracting. He was okay with it though. They had watched Bambi before. And would most likely watch it in the future too. 

“Oh no!” Yuta suddenly whimpered and pointed towards the TV were the movie he had picked was still playing. The hunting scene had started. When he turned back to look at Yuta, there was a small shivering lump covered by a blanket. Yuta had hidden himself. 

“Baby?” 

“I don’t like this part.” He heard a soft mumble coming from the small lump. “It’s scary!” Sicheng couldn’t help but chuckle. It was really adorable. He softly petted the lump but didn’t pull the blanket of. Yuta would only get sad if he did it. So, he let him hide and tried helping him calm down by petting him through the blanket. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy. Yuta being cute all night long. And it proved that a horror movie wouldn’t have been the right choice. If Yuta got this upset and scared during an animation movie a horror movie would’ve sent him into a straight panic. Not what he wanted right now. 

“Can you tell me when it’s over?” 

“Have you ever watched it fully?” He wondered. Because as far as he remembered he hadn’t. 

“Doyoung forced me once.” Yuta whimpered and added a soft. “That monster.” Sicheng knew he didn’t really mean it. Yuta loved Doyoung like a brother even though he did things like those every now and then. Maybe he was a little sadistic. Especially towards Taeyong and Ten. And every now an then he bullied Yuta because the other didn’t try to defend himself. 

“You’re cute.” Sicheng chuckled when a small hand reached out underneath the blanket, trying to find the alphas so he could hold it. Sicheng helped him, taking Yutas smaller palm into his. 

“I’m scared!” He heard the younger whimper a little and cooed softly. 

“We could just go to bed.” He suggested. Yuta had yawned a dozen times while they were waiting for the food. And while they were eating. And just now underneath his blanket. Maybe it would be better if they went to bed. Yuta needed sleep. 

“But the movie!” A face appeared in the lump of blanket. 

“We can continue it tomorrow.” Sicheng kissed Yutas nose gently. “You look really tired and you yawned a lot since we got out of the bathtub. We should sleep.” Truthfully, Sicheng was pretty tired too. He was just better when it came to hiding it than Yuta. 

“Carry me?” Cute, little omega. How could he say no? 

Sicheng turned of the TV before carefully lifting Yuta (still in his blanket) up. He decided to not care of their left-over food for now. He was to tired. It could wait till tomorrow. There wasn’t much left anyways. He switched of the light in the living room and brought them into the bedroom. 

Yuta snuggled into the bed as soon as Sicheng sat him down on it, not even caring about the fact that he was laying his feet on the pillow. Soft snoring started filling the room. Yuta had fallen sleep. Very quickly. Sicheng cooed, before adjusting Yuta so that he was laying correctly and sliding in behind him. His arms wrapped around Yutas waist, pulling his mate tightly against his chest. “Good night, little one.” He whispered, nuzzling the omegas nape gently. “Sweet dreams.” Yuta might not hear him but he liked to think it helped him sleep better. Maybe that was just his imagination though.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh!   
> I really hope you enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading and a huge thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments.   
> If anyone ever wants to talk to me (don't know why but still) you can do so on twitter (@lovepenguines) or tumblr (which is feathersxdreams too...because I'm very creative with my usernames XD).   
> See you next time!"


End file.
